camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Rodgers
Personality Mandi is a quiet and mean girl. She's quite a b*tch and often gives people an attitude. Though she can be soft and kind all at the same time. She is also brave and stubborn and not afraid to back down. She's also sensitive and carefree. She is loyal to her friends and family. She loves to dance and sing History Mandi is a quiet and mean girl. She's quite a b*tch and often gives people an attitude. Though she can be soft and kind all at the same time. She is also brave and stubborn and not afraid to back down. She's also sensitive and carefree. She is loyal to her friends and family. She loves to dance and sing History: William Rodgers, a sucessful buisness man was making his way to a press confrence when he bumped into Lily, the newest intern. She was also heading there so William wanted to be polite and walked her there. Lily really wanted to know William more, so she asked if he would like coffee sometime. She left without an answer. When Lily was filing out some papers, a piece of paper slipped into her cubical with a phone number on it. It had the number and "call me" on it. Lily looked around for the man, but no where to be found. She figured it was William and they went out for coffee. A month later, Lily found out she was pregnant and William didn't want to be tied down with a baby. He moved away again and never saw Lily again. A few months later, a baby in a basket with a note appeared at William's front desk. The note said: "Dear William, my name is Hathor and I am an Egyptian goddess. Please, take care of our child. Her name is Miranda which means beautiful. I hope you take care of her. Love, Hathor." William took the baby inside and had no other choice but to take care of it. When Miranda was at age 8, she was quite troublesome. Her father would leave her at home with a nanny because he always had work and couldn't take Miranda with him. Miranda always chased away her nannies because she was trying to get her dad's attention. Guess he didn't get the message because he kept hiring more nannies. One nanny realized what Miranda wanted and quit dramatically in front of William and William didn't know what to do with her. So, instead of home schooling her, he put her in Elementary school. On the first day of school, Miranda was so confused. One kid pushed her and another bumped into her on purpose. Then one kid said she was fat and ugly. Miranda didn't like any of that so she pushed the kid into the little fountain in the school's memorial thing and ran. The kid chased after her and ran into another kid. That kid put her into a small room with cleaning supplies. Miranda was scared but the closet supplies door opened at the kid pulled her out. Miranda thanked her and they became friends. What was better was that the girl was in the same class as Miranda. As soon Miranda walked into the classroom, paper balls were thrown at her. The teacher ordered the class to stop. The teacher said for her to sit next to Amelia, one of the meanest girl in the class. Once Miranda sat next to her. Amelia whispered mean things to her like "you're fat" or "you're ugly" or "no one likes you" and that really hurt Miranda. Miranda didn't tell anyone this because she was scared. At age 12, Miranda was finally going to be home schooled again and that meant being home alone for the entire day from 6 am through midnight because of her father's work. Miranda decided to nickname herself "Mandi" due to her name being kinda long. Her house was also really big. The size of a mansion. Actually, it was a mansion. She lived in California in a mansion. Her life was pretty nice and she also had a dog for protection. Mandi didn't do school work she'd mostly sit at home and watch TV or go outside and play with the neighborhood kids. But one day, when she was playing outside with her dog and the other rich kids, A dog bigger than Teeny, Mandi's dog who was a Rottwielder, attacked Mandi. The other kids screamed and did nothing. But one kid attacked the bigger dog and killed it. Teeny also helped by distracting it. Mandi never went outside again. At age 15, Mandi accidently used green and blue hair colouring for her hair and she though it was her shampoo, but she rubbed it in deep and it wouldn't wash out. She didn't know what her father would think. She rarely saw him so she decided to hide her head under her covers. Her father would never come in her room and kiss her forehead when he'll leave for work, so it would be a perfect plan. Her friend, Linza, said that there was a camp for kids like her, for protection. Linza said that she was a satyr and she was going to get her to camp. Linza took Mandi to camp and gave her a weapon so she can train to fight. Powers Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Gallery Mandi2.jpg Mandi3.jpg Mandi4.jpg Mandi5.jpg Mandi2.png